Enter Sandman
by 678909
Summary: What happens when our favorite Psycho get's thrown into the world of alchemy and sins? I think it's gonna be a lot worse then turning into a rabid Racoon. How will Ed handle the crazed ninja, and what will he do with Envy? Here's Gaara...
1. the book

**MEnvy:** Bet you guy's thought I was gone for good didn't ya? Well guess again suckers!!! This came to me one day during like math... or something of that nature and I couldn't help but write it! I hope this new version kicks the pants off the old one!

**SUM:** When stuck in an unknown library fighting Envy Ed activates the strange Transmutation circle carved in the floor. When a seemingly possessed book falls of the shelf our favorite Psychopathic Raccoon is summoned that's right people Gaara of the dessert is thrown into the world of Alchemy and sins! What will Ed do about his new found psychopathic friend, and what the hell is he supposed to do with Envy?

**MEnvy:** Well that's the End of my lameness please read and tell me if it totally sux or not ((Big happy smiley face))

**DIS:** Sadly I own nothing except the plot that was my idea NO ONE ELSE'S!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**The book **

**

* * *

**

**The time is 11:58 P.M on Monday October 3rd, Clouds block out the sun and the temperature is below freezing outside, to Escape the cold Edward Elric also know as the Fullmetal Alchemist is killing time rooting through the many books at the library in Central. He had been at it all day hoping to find some new info on the Philosophers stone, but as usual having no luck. Ed looked up at the clock sighing.**

**'Man I had a good feeling about today.' Ed thought putting yet another book back on the shelf and getting ready to leave. The blonde alchemist picked up his coat, which had been laying on the floor beside him and turned to the door.**

**He took one step before a book he had never seen caught his attention. Deciding that reading never hurt anybody he took the book off the shelf the title was written in bold golden letters across the black bindings. It read Devil in the Sand curiosity getting the best of him the blonde flipped to the first page.**

**A detailed illustration took up most of the page, it was a boy short crimson hair that spiked out at all angles gave contrast to his pale, almost white skin. See foam green eyes ringed with black shone with a fierce expression sand swirled around him from a large gourd that was strapped to his back. He didn't look to be much older the Ed maybe younger, and yet he looked as through he was ready to kill. Ed's attention was drawn to a Japanese symbol above the boys left eye, who was this person, and why did Ed get chills just looking at his picture?**

**Taking his eyes off those sea foam green orbs that seemed to look into his soul Ed focused on the text, it read.**

**Gaara of the Desert,**

**The monster of the hidden sand, A demon in humans skin Gaara is the ultimate weapon. Feared by all loved by no one. Unstable at the early age of 6, stability worsening at the age of 12, it was the Kazekage's fault he brought this fate upon his son. Killed y those in the village he called home, at the age of 15. Powerful wards and painful weapons sealed the demon and killed the soon-to-be Kazekage, his sibling mourned, but no one cried…**

**Through Gaara was dead the villagers are all going mad driven by an ominous presence, unable to stop the voices. Soon even the sand that had once obeyed the young Kazekage turned against the village. A horrid sandstorm tore the village apart, destroying everyone and everything.**

**The village was searched multiple times looking for survivors, all search parties fled the village. The shadows of the young Kazekage drove the village to ruin no one has been there since the storm. That is how he wants it to stay…-Rock Lee, Jounin, Konoha Village.**

**Ed stared at the picture, he shook his head closing the book. Was this story true? In some unknown time did this happen? The thought of those eyes, full of hatred and pain, that alone scared him. He shuddered standing to put the black bound book on the shelf, as the old clock chimed midnight.**

**"Damnit!" Ed cursed, he stayed out to late. Al was going to be mad at him. He ran from the library, pulling his coat on as he ran, hoping to get home before Al realized he had stayed out. He stopped suddenly finding it hard to move his automail. He forced the wrist to move hearing it grind and seeing something spill from it. "Sand?…" It was in all the joints, immobilizing the arm.**

**"What the hell…?"**

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**MEnvy: **Well what cha' think? I do good yes? Me get cookie?Even though it's short I tried to make it a little longer when I fixed it up, so tell me what you think I hope it doesn't still suck.


	2. Paper cut

**MEnvy:** Okies hope you liked the new first chap. So here be the second!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2  
****Paper cut**

* * *

"What the hell?" Ed asked himself looking at his immobilized arm, looking around he saw sand trailing from where he had been when he was reading that book. 

'Where did all this sand come from?' He thought.

**I did that…**

"Who said that!?" Ed exclaimed, spinning around. His eyes wide thought he received no answer, all was silent, just as it should be.

"Great now I'm hearing voices…" Ed said to himself now officially freaked out. That's it no more creepy books, nope I quite, cold turkey! Taking another look around the room he left getting back to the task of going to his room.

The blonde was on edge until he made it back. He unlocked the door and stepped inside where Al was waiting for him. Why did it suddenly feel like he was being watched? Ed's train of thought was interrupted by his brother.

"Nii-San where were you?" Al asked sounding worried.

"Sorry Al I got distracted at the library." Ed replied hiding the fact his arm was ruined… We all know what that means! A little visit from the insane mechanic! Ed shivered at the thought.

"Well while you were "distracted" Mustang dropped by. He told me to tell you when you got back that Hawkeye told him Risa told her that Armstrong told her to tell Hawkeye to tell mustang to tell you that Envy has been causing trouble lately." Al said slowly (Owwww my poor head!)

"What? They finally found Envy?" Ed asked, shocked, it had been almost three months since the other homunculi had died off. Leaving only the green haired sin behind. Envy had been in a horrible state of shock Ed still remembered the day.Flash Back

The military had successfully infiltrated the homunculi's hide out Envy was restrained by two military officials while Sloth, Wrath, Lust, Pride, Greed, and Gluttony were all in similar predicaments. Being the only one left of the original seven sins Envy was forced to watch as the officers killed the other six.

In order to get the information they wanted out of him they tortured him mentally, what they had done was wrong, but Ed would never feel sorry for the sin. Envy may have felt hatred for the other homunculi but they were all tied in one way or another. After years of being a monster his memories came back as dreams, and dreams brought on emotions. The emotions he fought so hard to snuff out. Though no one knew why Envy had become attached to the youngest of the homunculi, Wrath.

Ed had been on the mission to seek out and destroy the homunculi so he saw the whole thing. He saw how enraged Envy had been when they physically tormented the boy with the remains of his body. How he broke down when the boy was murdered and left in a pool of his own blood followed by the others.

That was when the green haired sin attacked the military tearing up his body in the process, they didn't see him worthy of killing and left him in the warded building trapped… He wouldn't be a threat, he wouldn't be able to make it out, that's what they thought.

Several days later they found out they were wrong. Envy was completely torn apart and wanted revenge even in his horrible state. Somehow he made it out hunting down Ed and catching him off guard almost killing him. Had it not been for Hawkeye's sudden appearance he wouldn't be here right now.END FLASHBACK

"Ok I'll go see Mustang about it tomorrow." Said Ed making a quick phone call to Whinry (sp?)and going to sleep.

The next morning Ed skipped breakfast going strait to Mustang's office.

"Where did you see him?" Ed asked/yelled, slamming his hands down on Mustang's desk.

"Huh?… Oh yeah Envy. We spotted him downtown skulking around the back alleys. Some citizens have described someone wandering around that has randomly attacked people. There description is always relatively the same a slightly short extremely pale thin feminine boy with one purple eye and one gold eye, with long spiky green hair, wearing dark baggy clothes." Mustang said not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"Ok I'm going to go look for him." Ed said turning to leave the room.

"Be careful Fullmetal you know Envy blames you for a lot of things. If you aren't careful this time he will kill you." Mustang said looking up at the blonde. "After becoming half human he's hated you with an even greater passion."

"Yea…I know." With that Ed left. Leaving the colonel alone and leaving the building heading downtown.

Lost in his thoughts Ed wandered the streets, unaware of the pale boy that had been following him. Until he noticed the light almost undetectable footsteps that were mirroring his own. For someone who wasn't used to it they wouldn't have realized they were being followed yet.

"Envy I know your following me." Ed said stopping but not turning around.

"I should of known you would, I should have stayed on the roof." Envy said as Ed turned to face him. The sin was wearing baggy black pants and a baggy gray shirt with a black long sleeved undershirt. Envy removed the cap he was wearing allowing his spiky dark green hair to fall down his back.

"What do you want Envy?" Ed asked already knowing the answer.

"I want you to suffer the same way those damn military officers made. I want you to you watch me kill those closest to you then leave you for dead." Envy sneered narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

**_'That's right do as we told you to'_**

**'Gah! Get out of my head you bastard! I'm not taking orders from you, I'm going to kill him for what he assisted in!' Envy yelled to the creepy voice in his head.**

"This time you'll die!" Envy exclaimed pulling a knife from the pocket of his pants, and running at the alchemist.

Ed was taken by surprise and barely dodged the sin's attack. Instead of being stupid and fighting Envy head on Ed ran, aiming to get the sin in a place where he could corner him and take him on without interference.

"Why are you running are you scared of me!" Envy yelled following Ed, just like the blonde wanted him to.

Envy as he caught up to the alchemist cutting downward as Ed turned to the right down an alley. That head almost came off…

'That's right keep following' Ed thought to himself as Envy growled in annoyance continuing to follow him.

Stopping beside a brick wall Ed clapped his hands together ,which was hard due to his messed up automail, and created a door, allowing him access to his designated area. And just as he planned Envy followed him. The only problem the homunculus was starting to catch on to him and was being more cautious, and when Envy doesn't want you to notice him you don't notice him. That's one of the reasons Ed brought him in here, to the library. The books were lined up against the wall and Ed was easily able to get rid of any escape route the sin might take leaving him to face his half brother.

"Are you done running now?" Ed spun around coming face to face with Envy his eyes widened and he jumped back before the sin could hurt him.

"Aw come on I won't hurt you… much. Just enough to see your beautiful blood spill." Envy laughed his voice hinting insanity.

'He's totally insane.' Ed thought performing a quick transmutation pulling a spear from the ground Envy laughed. "So your arm is messed up I see?"

"I don't want to fight you Envy." Ed said readying himself for an attack.

"To bad it's all your fault this happened. You told them where we were hiding and caused their deaths. I will make you wish it had been you who died instead of them!" The homunculus yelled running at Ed. Ed was able to dodge and grabbed the hand Envy yelled the knife in causing him to drop it.

"I think the real question here is, why don't you transform?" He narrowed his eyes and Envy growled at him.

"Shut up!" Ed Kicked Envy hard in the stomach sending him into one of the bookcases. Not seeing the same black book fall down and open to a picture of the red headed sand nin.

Envy stood unfazed and attacked again forgetting about the knife. They went at it fiercely one trying to kill the other. Ed finally got the first damaging hit cutting Envy with his spear leaving a large bleeding gash going the length of his arm. Envy fell back his blood falling on the floor and the black book.

"You little Bas-" Envy's insult was cut short as the floor began glowing red. A transmutation?

"What's happening?" Ed asked seeing Envy fall to the floor unconscious. "W-what?" Ed asked as the glow intensified.Free at last! An insane voice screeched. Echoing against the walls of the room.

Ed backed into the wall as sand rushed into the room. Coming to the center and taking form, blood red hair and a flash of evil yellow eyes followed by a scream of pain. All Ed could do was watch wide eyed as the red head came into view and fell to his knees before collapsing in the sand unconscious.

The glow died down leaving a severely shocked Ed, an unconscious Envy and the boy whom was supposed to be dead…

* * *

**MEnvy:** Here's the new second chap! All done! I hope you guys like it, so R & R and tell me what you think. 


	3. Enter Gaara, demon of the desert

**MEnvy:** I never actually got this chapter up when I started writing it but I'll go ahead and fix that!  
**:sigh:** I know I'm really bad about updating I mean this is my first update in like 2 years but I promise I will update more often from now on.

**Envy: **don't spoil the reviewers…

**MEnvy:** Oh shut up! It's not like you do anything! I should rehire Terry and Drake and replace you guys!

**Gaara:** Go ahead, I have much better things to do…

**MEnvy:** ………………..shut……up…..

"blah" is normal speech

'blah' is normal thought  
**'blah' **is Shukaku to Gaara  
_**'blah' **_is Gaara to Shukaku

Same for Envy to the voice in his head.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Enter Gaara, demon of the desert**

* * *

**Free at last!**

Ed backed into the wall as sand rushed into the room. Coming to the center and taking form, blood red hair and a flash of evil yellow eyes followed by a scream of pain. All Ed could do was watch wide eyed as the red head came into view and fell to his knees before collapsing in the sand unconscious.

The glow died down leaving a severely shocked Ed, an unconscious Envy and the boy whom was supposed to be dead…

"That, that can't be." Ed muttered approaching the figure. Kneeling down he turned the smaller boy over, his eyes widened in shock. It was the boy from the book it was Gaara.

'What happened? How can he be here?! That boy is dead!' Ed mentally screamed at himself. A low groan brought him from his thought and he looked down at he red head, as his black rimmed eyes opened showing sea foam green orbs. His eyes wandered over to Ed.

"Where am I?" he asked in English, a strong Japanese accent behind it.

'Oh great English probably doesn't understand German. I'll have to thank Roy for sending me to get English lessons.' Ed thought to himself, he gulped finding his voice. "You are in Germany at one of the largest libraries in Central.(1)

"Ger…many?" Gaara questioned. "Where is that?"

"In Europe." Ed informed him standing up and looking around, noticing Envy's still unconscious form.

"I have never heard of that place… Who are you?" Gaara asked glaring.

"My name is Edward Elric also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed grinned, not knowing if this boy even knew about alchemy o those who use it.

"Edward… Elric, how do I get to the Kaze no Kuni?" Gaara asked standing taking a minute to catch his balance.

"The what?" Ed asked raising an eyebrow.

"The land of wind."

"There's no such thing."

"What?" Gaara asked his voice sounding shocked.

"So then you really are the same Gaara." Ed sighed, picking up the book.

"What are you talking about!" Gaara exclaimed, Ed threw the book at his feet it opened to a page harboring a picture of the sand village's tallest tower 2 figures were standing at the top of it. One was slightly blurred the other clear.

"What is this?" Gaara asked bending down to pick up the book.

"Read it." Ed said, Gaara skimmed the text, his eyes widening.

"Lee-san(2) wrote this, but I don't understand. Did I die? Is this a different world?" Gaara asked confused.

"From what I read it looks that way. What I want to know is how you're alive in this world." Ed said. "It shouldn't be possible."

"You think I know anymore then you do? T'ch I don't even remember being killed!" A low moan stopped the boy. He looked over at the unconscious sin. "Who's that?"

"Envy." Ed informed him walking over to the slightly taller boy and hauling him over his shoulder which was hard to do with one hand. "He's waking up we should go now before someone notices what happened."

"What do you mean we?" Gaara asked glaring at the blonde once more.

"I don't think it would be wise to leave you alone. With or without Envy, now come on." With the use of Alchemy Ed brought back the door. Twisting the handle he pulled the wooden door open. "Well come on."

"Ok, I'm gonna take you back to my apartment it would probably be best if not many people saw you." Ed said. Gaara gave him a look and they continued walking. It was late and not many people were out.

'Thankfully.' Ed thought leading the younger to the apartment he and Al shared.

Opening the door he stepped inside looking to see if Al was around. No sign of the suite of armor, 'must be out shopping.' Ed thought stepping inside the apartment. Gaara followed and Ed shut the door behind them walking over to the couch and laying Envy down. He'd call Mustang about the sin later, for now he had bigger things to worried abut.

He turned to face the read head, who was looking around the apartment in amusement. "So tell me how does a dead ninja come back to life in a totally different time and place?"

"I already told you, I don't know. Maybe it was Shukaku's doing…" He mumbled the last part mostly to himself, causing Ed to raise an eyebrow.

"Shukaku?"

Gaara sighed, "it's a sand incarnate."

"That doesn't really tell me much." Ed said crossing his arms over his chest. "What exactly can it do? Do I need to turn you over to military personnel because of it or not? Why would it influence your coming back from the dead?"

"It's sealed inside of me." Gaara stated as the door opened. Ed looked over to see his brother walk in carrying two paper bags full of groceries.

"Nii-san, you're home and…" He trailed off noticing the red head and unconscious sin. "Ed… Is that Envy?" He asked his voice sounding a little shocked.

Ed looked at the sin then back to his brother. "Um… Yeah I had a little run in with him earlier, I'll tell mustang about it later. In the meantime Al, meet Gaara." Ed smiled introducing the boy whom was currently staring at Al. And who wouldn't, it's not everyday you see a seven foot suite of armor walk though the front door.

"Hello Gaara." Al greeted in voice that you could tell that if he could he'd be smiling. Gaara nodded and continued to look around the apartment. "Ed will you help me put the groceries away?" Al asked walking into the kitchen and setting the bags down on the counter.

"Sure, Gaara don't break anything." He said walking into the kitchen leaving the sand nin alone with Envy.

In the Kitchen 

"Ed you know your going to get in trouble for not turning Envy in immediately." Al said rounding on his brother.

"Yeah, but I couldn't just leave him in the library I mean, you know what happened." Ed retorted.

"But Ed he's a criminal, not to mention he's trying to **kill **you." The suite of armor responded, clearly not liking the situation. "It doesn't matter if he's half human now or not."

**Back in the Living room**

**'Man we didn't have places like this back home…'**

'_**I thought I got rid of you.'**_

'**Guess again my little psychopathic friend, It's because of me that you're even alive. How about some thanks.'**

'_**So it was you, sorry to say Shukaku you will never get any thanks from me no matter what you do.' **_Gaara looked over to the couch as Envy moaned and sat up holding his head.

"What happened?" He gave the red head a weird look and quickly stood recognizing the room. "This is…" He smirked "Chibi-San's apartment."

* * *

**MEnvy:** Yeah I know it's short and I know everyone's pretty OOC but I ran out of ideas! I'm sorry! I'm running on blank here please R & R and maybe send me a few ideas for the next chap.?

**(1)** I contemplated for a while about whether to use the whole, Japanese thing or not but I decided to stick with the fact the FMA does take place in Germany and thus the characters would speak German if it was real. How Al learned English is beyond me though.


	4. Note to reviewers

**Note:  
No I'm not discontinuing and no I'm not dead**

**

* * *

**

**MEnvy:** Hello my dear readers it seems I lied to you all in my last chapter when I stated I would update more often and I am sorry! Please find it in you hearts to forgive me!!! Also please forgive me for posting this seeing as how you all were probably hopping for an update and it's um… not… Hehe… Oops.

But anyways I am sitting at my computer on my third sick day this week and wondering what to do with myself so this seemed like a good use of my time besides my video game. Even though I'm getting close to beating Dirge of Cereberus again… and Okami… but that's besides the point! I felt the need to get word out to you lot that I am not dead! And let you know of my feelings to you all.

**Bob:** You are anonymous so I don't really care if you're reading or not, you my friend are a smart-ass I make one little mistake and the whole world gets on me for it so excuuuuuuuuuuse me!!! Screw all you people who can't just let my simple mistake that has nothing to do with anything slip by!

**Mr. Thumbsup:** Thank you very much for the review, aren't cliffhangers just the most annoying thing? I hate those suckers! Oh wait I cliffhanger… Oh noes I'm an ass.

**marafu-chan:** I don't think it's very good my writing style, and story ideas are kinda gay, I should just stick to drawing but that wouldn't be nice since I have so many awesome people who want to read my stories even though they suck. Wow I am such a pessimist…

**Half Human Homunculi:** You know what **F U **I'm glad that you decided it would be nice to read my crappy story but MEH! If your gonna write a paragraph about something wrong in a story then please make it something good! Like that thing I read with all those problems and pissed me off real bad, I still haven't quiet gotten over it… Besides I'll eventually get around to fixing my goof.

**Fox Loves Shingami:** I is very sorry this is the only "update" type deal I've been able to do in some time, I hope you lot don't have to wait much longer since I am kicking myself in the head everyday to start writing on my fics, but instead I wind up writing on my manga or drawing out a new character like earlier today I went in search of a good name for one of my guys and I found Tsuru, and I was like AW!!! That is soooooo his name! It's cute and short and easy to remember and says allot about him! I am genius!

**Rememberance of Something:** Thanks for the ideas they are awesome I am actually pursuing one of them but I wont tell you which one since it would give away the story to anyone else reading this page and I'm to lazy to just PM people… oh well. That can give you something to look foreword to when I actually do update!

**charmunclefleeblix-san:** Even though your anonymous I'm gonna reply to you since you didn't go on to tell me how stupid I am like bob up there did. Thanks for the review I love to know when people enjoy my work.

**Devil-Speaker: **Of course Gaara is still insane, Gaara and insanity is like sushi and soy sauce you can't have one without the other, he's just a little more mello then he was the first time you see him in the series. Think about 15 your old Gaara that got kidnapped by Deidara in Shippuuden. Yeah… That was a good arc… Deidara's hot… Hot blonde, ninja that does art… Ah yes… Um… anyhoo, you can rest assured there will be allot of drama and angst in coming chapters, mostly from Gaara, and Envy seeing as how well… As you said they're pretty alike when you think about it.

**MEnvy:** Ok so to all those who's names are up there, YAY U!!! And to all those who's names are not up there you should have read the story sooner bitches!

To anyone who Is mad at me for posting this chapter I don't care I needed something to do with myself that involved typing allot and I just can't bring myself to write the next chapter so this was the best thing.

To all those who think I am a jerk for anything I have said so far, I don't care it's the internet I'm allowed, and it's my story so I'm definitely allowed., and finally to all those who feel like saying something mean and nasty to me in response to this little note or anything that was said in this note I will mark it as abuse and have your words deleted so keep that in mind assholes!

And if you just went ahead and clicked the review button before reading that last statement sucks for you! Cause you should have read through the whole thing, so HA! I am going to go download Yaoi now! WOOOO!


End file.
